Une histoire de
by Corvus Spleendens
Summary: Une histoire de... est une petite histoire que j'ai écrite en parallèle des différents chapitres du "Parfum de l'âme", mais qui peut être lue indépendamment. Elle se centre sur les relations que Severus entretient avec Lucius et Drago.


_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf monsieur Pockles :)._

* * *

 **Une histoire de Pockles**

Monsieur Pockles venait d'une contrée froide et hostile, une contrée située à l'autre bout du monde, tout au nord du Japon, sur une terre au climat sibérien qu'on appelait Hokkaidō. Monsieur Pockles était fait de bois tendre. Fabriqué à la main par la femme d'un chasseur, il était la représentation d'une sorte de lutin, un esprit appartenant au folklore _ainu_ que les japonais appelaient _Koropokkuru_. Ces esprits faisaient partie d'un peuple miniature qui vivait sous les feuilles de pétasite et dont le rôle était de guider les voyageurs perdus. Alors qu'elles servaient autrefois de talismans protecteurs, les statuettes étaient désormais vendues aux touristes désireux de rapporter quelque chose de « typique », leur rappelant leur séjour auprès d'un peuple qu'ils trouvaient plus primitif que le leur. Mais Monsieur Pockles était différent, il n'avait pas été vendu à un touriste égocentrique, non lui il avait une histoire et la preuve en était, il avait même un nom.

Monsieur Pockles était né un après-midi de mai au coin d'un feu. Une fois terminé, il avait rejoint une étagère qui débordait déjà de petites statuettes dans son genre qui arboraient tantôt une expression douce tantôt une expression joyeuse. Seulement voilà, Monsieur Pockles n'avait pas un visage agréable qui attirait la sympathie. Non, Monsieur Pockles avait la bouche étirée comme un trait, de petits yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés. Il ressemblait davantage à petit être grincheux et, comme les gens n'aiment pas les petits êtres grincheux, Monsieur Pockles resta longtemps sur son étagère à attendre que quelqu'un l'achète, en vain. Mais un jour d'hiver, une grande silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure noire entra dans le magasin du petit couple de chasseurs. Il parla un moment avec le mari de sa créatrice, qui finit par lui donner une petite boite contre un gros sac de gallions qui mettrait à coup sûr le couple à l'abri du besoin pour un bon moment. Alors que la silhouette se dirigeait vers la porte, la femme l'appela, attrapa la petite statue à l'air bougon et la lui tendit : « C'est un _Koropokkuru,_ dit-elle, il est fait pour protéger les voyageurs. Il va vous aider ». L'homme en noir la toisa, regarda la statuette d'un air las, la prit et partit.

Monsieur Pockles avait enfin quitté le magasin de souvenirs. Il se trouvait maintenant sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque brinquebalante dans une vieille maison d'une banlieue moldue de Londres. Malheureusement pour lui, son propriétaire n'était pas souvent là et Monsieur Pockles passait la plupart de ses journées seul dans le noir, entouré de livres et d'objets magiques. Mais un jour, alors que son propriétaire était en vacances estivales après sa première année de professorat à Poudlard, il reçut une visite inattendue.

Severus Rogue était assis sur son fauteuil préféré dans son salon, une pile de dossiers à la main, et pestait contre les formalités administratives qu'impliquaient son nouveau travail. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter ce foutu poste », lâchait-il à chaque nouveau formulaire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience et qu'il songeait sérieusement à mettre le feu à toute cette paperasse, il entendit qu'on frappait aux carreaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la vitre et entraperçut la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc de son ami. Il posa sa plume, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait il tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy mais, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'est que ce dernier tenait dans ses bras une sorte de réplique de lui-même, haute comme trois pommes. Severus plissa les yeux, fit volte face et leur claqua la porte au nez. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières années il avait complètement oublié que Lucius et sa chère et tendre avaient décidé de se reproduire et d'assurer la continuité de la lignée Malefoy. Severus retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était, tandis Lucius passait la porte sans y avoir été invité. Il s'assit en face du maître des lieux, son rejeton sur les genoux, et attendit.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer la décoration ? finit-il par demander quand il en eût assez.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? répondit simplement Severus sans quitter son formulaire jaune citron des yeux.

\- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le procès, avant que tu ne partes pour Poudlard sans ne plus donner aucun signe de vie, fit Lucius sur un ton sec.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, lui répondit Severus.

\- Je suis également venu te présenter Drago, mon fils, que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de venir voir, repris Lucius sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je n'aime pas les enfants, lâcha Severus entre ses dents.

Lucius lui jeta un regard lourd de sens mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Regarde Drago, le monsieur grincheux et aigri avant l'âge c'est Severus Rogue, un ami de papa. Le seul ami de papa, dit-il en appuyant sur le mot « seul ».

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en claquant un nouveau formulaire, rose framboise cette fois-ci, sur ses genoux.

\- Monsieur grincheux et aigri, je te présente Drago, finit-il content de l'effet qu'avait produit sa remarque.

\- Enchanté, répondit Severus en grimaçant.

\- Alors cette année de professorat ? demanda Lucius.

\- Horrible. Il y a des enfants partout, et même pire, des adolescents, ajouta-t-il les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

\- Tu survis ? demanda son ami avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Je subis, répondit Severus en regardant la pile de formulaires aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire et les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le jeune Malefoy, qui crapahutait dans la pièce depuis un moment sous l'œil agacé de Severus, ne commence à s'agiter. Lucius se leva, prit son fils dans ses bras et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce. Tout d'un coup, le petit Drago tendit les bras vers la bibliothèque et Lucius s'en approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein Drago, demanda Lucius avec une voix plus douce.

Le petit garçon attrapa une statuette sur la bibliothèque et lâcha un « Merci !» en regardant sa nouvelle acquisition.

\- C'est quoi ? questionna Lucius en se tournant vers Severus qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Un _Koropokkuru,_ c'est _ainu_. Il m'a été offert par la femme d'un chasseur à qui j'ai acheté des griffes de _Chichikeu._

\- C'est marrant il te ressemble, dit Lucius pour le taquiner.

\- Hilarant, soupira Severus.

\- Mais c'est vrai, il a l'air renfrogné et les sourcils froncés ! Pas vrai Drago qu'il ressemble à Severus le Korpokkel.

\- _Koropokkuru_ , souffla Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pokel ! lâcha Drago en souriant à son père.

\- Tu vois il est d'accord, dit Lucius amusé.

Severus soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Lucius s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé avec son fils qui regardait la statuette sous toutes les coutures. Drago essaya même de la porter à la bouche mais son père l'arrêta en lui faisant non de la tête. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que les enfants étaient stupides.

\- Mais c'est qu'il l'aime bien ! s'exclama Lucius.

\- Qu'il me le rende avant de mettre plein de bave ou je ne sais quoi d'autre dessus.

Lucius essaya de retirer la statuette des mains de Drago mais le petit refusa d'obtempérer.

\- Pokel ! dit-il en tirant la statuette et en regardant son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune père essaya à nouveau et il s'en suivit une bataille entre les deux que Severus trouva ridicule. Drago commença à bouder et son père arrêta.

\- Non décidément, il ne veut pas, finit par dire Lucius.

\- Tu t'avoue vaincu par un enfant en bas-âge ? ricana Severus.

\- Je n'y peux rien, quand il boude il me fait penser à Narcissa. Je suis désarmé.

Severus souffla et posa son verre. Il ne comprendrait jamais en quoi Lucius trouvait les caprices de sa femme adorables. Il se leva de son fauteuil et saisit l'objet et l'ôta des mains de l'enfant d'un geste sec. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres juste avant que le petit se mette renifler, les larmes au coin des yeux, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Severus écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et remit expressément la statuette dans ses mains. Drago dit à nouveau « Merci ! » lâcha un « Pokel » d'une voix heureuse. Rien n'était plus versatile qu'un enfant, se lamenta intérieurement Severus.

\- Tu abandonnes face à un enfant en bas-âge ? lâcha Lucius non sans une pointe d'ironie.

\- Je déteste les enfants, SURTOUT quand ils pleurent. Qu'il le garde son « Pokel », après tout il me sert à rien.

Et c'est ainsi que Monsieur Pockles trouva de la compagnie et un foyer. Le petit s'occupa beaucoup de la statuette, dont le nom évolua de « Pokel » à « Monsieur Pockles » à mesure que Drago apprenait à parler. Monsieur Pockles devient même son confident mais, malgré sa proximité avec le jeune homme qui dura de longues années, Monsieur Pockles fut trahit.

C'était un matin comme les autres à Poudlard, à la différence près qu'une ombre avait profité du petit déjeuner pour se glisser dans les dortoirs vides des élèves de Serpentard. L'ombre passait d'un dortoir à l'autre en pestant, s'agitait autour des lits, des malles et des placards, fouillait les recoins et les canalisations en lâchant de temps à autres des jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que des élèves de sa maison se plaignaient de vols dans la salle commune, mais Severus avait eu d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. Il avait même oublié cette histoire jusqu'à ce matin où, exaspéré par les dernières évaluations catastrophique de ses étudiants, il s'était levé du mauvais pied et avait eu une soudaine envie de distribuer des retenues.

Il avait fouillé tous les dortoirs de fond en comble mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Enfin tous sauf un. Severus resta quelques instants devant la porte de ce dernier dortoir puis soupira en entrant. Il espérait vraiment que le responsable ne soit pas le fils de Lucius et qu'il aurait à punir ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle. Severus chercha d'abord dans les affaires des quatre autres garçons mais aucune trace des objets volés. Il se dirigea alors vers celles de Drago. Il ouvrit la malle, enleva les piles de linge soigneusement pliées, passa sa main entre les vêtements et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le gosse était bien trop ordonné. Surtout pour son âge. Severus était persuadé qu'à onze ans on a autre chose à faire que de plier son linge parfaitement au carré, de faire son lit parfaitement au carré et de passer trois-quarts d'heure tous les matins dans la salle de bain afin d'être soi-même parfaitement au carré. Non il ne trouvait définitivement pas normal qu'un enfant de cet âge soit si névrosé, il ne serait finalement pas étonnant qu'il ait développé certains comportements compulsifs.

« Comme la cleptomanie », murmura Severus en découvrant un double fond dans la malle du jeune Malefoy. Il souleva la planche de bois du bout de sa baguette en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et il les vit. Tous les objets volés étaient bien là, tous parfaitement alignés les uns à côté des autres. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. A leurs côtés se trouvaient une petite statuette de bois, la même que le petit s'était accaparé chez lui il y a bien des années de cela. Et elle était en parfait état. Il pensait que le gamin l'avait mise au rebus depuis bien longtemps, mais elle était bien là, posée sur un coussin brodé au nom de « Monsieur Pockles ». Severus laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule, Drago il lui avait même donné un nom.

Le soir venu, Drago fut surprit quand le directeur de sa maison l'approcha pour lui demander de le suivre dans son bureau. Il obtempéra néanmoins sans se poser de questions, loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Severus le fit entrer, ferma la porte derrière lui et partit s'installer dans son fauteuil. Les yeux de Drago tombèrent sur les objets volés, alignés sur le bureau de son professeur. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise pendant un instant, avant de se concentrer pour prendre une expression plus neutre.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, Drago ? le questionna Severus.

\- Des babioles, hasarda le jeune homme.

\- Ce sont des objets volés à tes camarades. Tu sais où je les ai trouvés ? demanda Severus s'une voix calme.

\- Aucune idée, Monsieur, mentit effrontément Drago

\- Dans ta malle ! s'exclama Severus irrité par le comportement du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! rétorqua le petit blond.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui est-ce ?

\- Monsieur Pockles ? tenta Drago.

Severus se figea. Le gamin ne manquait pas de culot ! Il n'hésitait même pas à le prendre pour un abruti. Severus plissa les yeux quelques instants et aspira l'intérieur de ses joues dans un léger mouvement de succion puis il fit claquer sa langue.

\- D'accord. Donc je ne vais pas te punir, lâcha-t-il après un moment de réflexion qui parut une éternité au garçon.

La bouche du petit blond s'étira dans un sourire suffisant et victorieux. Severus posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains. Il fixa le jeune Serpentard qui lui faisait face et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ainsi ses dents jaunes et inégales.

\- Non, je vais punir Monsieur Pockles, dit froidement Severus en articulant entre ses dents.

La mine du jeune garçon s'affaissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se demandait si son professeur était sérieux ou s'il avait perdu la raison. Severus détourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche, en écartant ses mains les paumes vers le haut, avant de les joindre à nouveau et de reprendre sa position initiale.

\- C'est logique, repris Severus, si c'est Monsieur Pockles qui a volé ces objets, Monsieur Pockles doit être puni.

\- Mais, comment allez-vous le punir ? demanda Drago incrédule.

\- C'est très simple, je vais l'attacher au dessus de la cheminée pendant disons… un trimestre.

\- Un trimestre ! s'exclama Drago, dont la mine se fit plus triste.

\- Un trimestre, confirma Severus en sondant le jeune Malefoy du regard.

Drago prit une inspiration, puis la bloqua avant de pincer ses lèvres le regard fuyant sur la droite.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Severus en posant son menton sur ses mains.

\- Et si d'autres objets disparaissent ? questionna Drago peu assuré.

\- Si c'est Monsieur Pockles qui a volé ces objets, et que Monsieur Pockles est attaché ici, il n'y a pas de raison pour que d'autres objets disparaissent.

\- Mais si ça arrivait quand même ? Si Monsieur Pockles arrivait à se détacher, volait des objets et reprenait sa place ?

\- Dans ce cas là il faudrait le punir davantage, répondit Severus avec un visage faussement désolé.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme qui commençait à perdre contenance.

Severus cacha un rictus d'amusement et il se pencha en avant en croisant les bras.

\- Vois-tu, Monsieur Pockles ne peut pas copier des lignes, il ne peut pas non plus nettoyer des chaudrons et si je lui inflige un châtiment corporel il ne la sentira pas. Donc je n'ai pas le choix, comme Monsieur Pockles est en bois, s'il vole à nouveau je serai obligé de le brûler.

Drago prit une mine horrifiée et Severus sourit intérieurement. Il se redressa, leva son bras droit et frotta sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce gauche en continuant fixer le fils de Lucius.

\- Bien entendu, je ne vais pas le jeter au feu, le but n'est pas de le tuer mais de le punir. Par contre, pour chaque objet volé, il recevra une brûlure faite au tisonnier.

Drago regardait à présent ses pieds avec un air triste et contrit.

\- Maintenant, va me chercher Monsieur Pockles.

\- Mais…, tenta Drago en relevant le visage vers son professeur.

\- Pas de mais monsieur Malefoy. Allez me chercher Monsieur Pockles. Immédiatement ! gronda Severus.

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'ami de son père lui parle aussi sèchement et le vouvoie en privé, fut surprit et sortit du bureau en courant. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Monsieur Pockles. Il s'avança lentement vers le bureau, tel un condamné à mort, et tendit la statuette à son professeur sans relever les yeux. Severus fit apparaitre une corde et un petit bâillon, qui s'enroulèrent autour de Monsieur Pockles, avant que ce dernier ne lévite pour prendre place au dessus de la cheminée. Severus congédia le jeune Malefoy qui partit en traînant des pieds, les épaules basses. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer » dit-il en soupirant. Son regard dévia sur la statuette suspendue au dessus de la cheminée et il esquissa un léger sourire.

Drago avait éprouvé beaucoup de remords pour avoir fait punir Monsieur Pockles à sa place et, comme il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive malheur, il n'avait plus rien volé de l'année. Heureux de le retrouver, sans aucune marque de tisonnier, il avait passé l'été à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Cependant, afin d'éviter tous risques, il avait décidé de le laisser au manoir lors de la rentrée suivante. Petit à petit, Drago prit des distances avec son confident et, lors de sa sixième année, il mit même Monsieur Pockles au grenier. Ce n'est qu'en mai de l'année suivante que le jeune homme était revenu vers lui, bouleversé. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tenu parole. Monsieur Pockles était revenu avec lui à Poudlard puis, après ses études, il l'avait accompagné pour son tour du monde gastronomique. Avec le temps il était de nouveau devenu son confident et il trônait désormais, sur la plus belle étagère de l'atelier de Drago, confortablement installé sur son coussin. Le garçon, devenu à présent un homme, partageait avec lui toutes ses recherches et lui dédiait ses plus belles découvertes.


End file.
